edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Transmission Log 74-8173
Hey, this is Korvas. After we took over the communications tower in Yus Kreega, I found this transmission log between Governor Garr and Sinasu the Hutt, my old employer. Yeah Kel, the one we blew up on Nar Shaddaa. I couldn't get the actual transmission. Seems like the Empire tried to hide this, and it took some doing with that droid, what was his designation? R2-D2? Either way, he was a great help. There's also a shortened conversation between the Governor and one of the big Imp garrison officers. Doesn't look like anything good. I'm transmitting it over now, Exleire and M-3PO should get it as soon as it pops up. I'll see you all back at base. Korvas out. IMPERIAL COMMUNICATIONS DATALOG 74-8173 IMPERIAL EYES ONLY GOVERNOR GARR: "Greetings, mighty Sinasu. It is a...pleasure...to see you as always." SINASU: "You as well, Governor. How is our business venture going?" GOVERNOR GARR: "Everything is proceeding as planned. You should have your next shipment within the next two standard weeks." SINASU: "Very good!" Inaudible Hutt language "What is this I keep hearing from my sources about rebel attacks on Peldaasa? Do they know of the disruptors?" GOVERNOR GARR: "No, great one. The rebels are merely targeting stormtrooper patrols and raiding the tax convoys. If they knew of our arrangement they would have done something about it." SINASU: "I don't like it when my business partners come under such scrutiny. There are other sources for astatic ion. I would hate to have to move my business elsewhere." GOVERNOR GARR: "We had a deal, Hutt. My troopers are some of the best in the galaxy. The perceived rebel threat is only a nuisance. Trust me on that." SINASU: "Regardless of, I am sending some of my best enforcers to protect the mine. They will arrive on the next shipment of shock collars." GOVERNOR GARR: "You might need to send more slaves, as well. One of the dungeon ships from the farther Outer Rim has disappeared. The First Son was aboard, and we assume it had something to do with his organization." SINASU: "I keep hearing rumors of a...Jedi." GOVERNOR GARR: "I will not lie, Magnificent One. The boy's skills are...admirable. The people whisper his name in the streets. Twice my troopers almost captured him. The First Son has failed continuously to do the same." SINASU: Hutt rumbling laughter, "From what my people say, he was just a scrumrat." GOVERNOR GARR: "Really? It won't matter anyways. If he and his rebel friends attempt to attack our troopers they will face overwhelming force. My men are falling back to protect the shield generator and Deep Omega Nine. No resistance force could withstand that much firepower." SINASU: "Be careful, Governor, with your choice of words. The rebels have beaten your troops many times, and they have a Jedi on their side. Also, it appears my former servant has decided to join their band. Korvas Noth." GOVERNOR GARR: "I've yet to hear of him. But if he allies himself with the Jedi and the rebels, he will die." SINASU: "It makes no difference to me. He was an expendable asset. A good asset, but still expendable. There are many in the galaxy that wish to serve me and my great power." GOVERNOR GARR: "I wouldn't be surprised." SINASU: Nods along. GOVERNOR GARR: "Very well. You will have your shipment and the mine will be safe. The fate of this dusty little planet doesn't matter to me. Only the profit we'll both make does." SINASU: "What about the shield generator? How will my transport get past it?" GOVERNOR GARR: "My troops don't need to know why something happens, only that it does. It will be lowered briefly to allow them to pass." SINASU: "Afraid of your superiors, Governor?" GOVERNOR GARR: "We both should be. If they find out about our arrangement they will kill both of us. That's why offworld communications have been cut off and the shield generator is in place." SINASU: "Good. Farewell, Governor Garr. I am so glad this deal has been made." GOVERNOR GARR: "I as well, mighty Hutt." TRANSMISSION ENDS NEW TRANSMISSION ENTERED GOVERNOR GARR: "General Rann. Are the emplacements being constructed?" GENERAL RANN: "Yes, Governor. All troops have reported to their stations and the defense emplacements are fully operational. Do you have any orders?" GOVERNOR GARR: "Assign scout troopers on defensive patrols and keep a constant watch for rebels. Also, we are receiving specialized support straight from the Imperial testing command. They want to see how alien mercenaries would perform alongside our stormtroopers." GENERAL RANN: "Madame? How will they-" GOVERNOR GARR: "Do not concern yourself with it, General. Just prioritize the protection of the shield generator and the mine. Allow the aliens to conduct their own business." GENERAL RANN: Salutes, "Of course, Governor. We will proceed at once." TRANSMISSION ENDS Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Rise of the Rebellion Category:Documents